Raymond
Raymond is a pointy-headed robot created by Lord Boxman. He is an enemy in OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo ''and ''OK K.O.! Let's Play Heroes. Physical Appearance Raymond has a buff, green body, featuring spherical shoulder pads with white spikes protruding from the back. He is tall and has a pointed head, holding his red eyes, with three eyelashes each, pompadour dark green hair, and gray screws on each side. His arms and waist have a bandage-like appearance to them. He wears heels and sports long claw-like fingers. Personality Raymond has a very flamboyant and egotistical personality, with a very cocky and condescending demeanor. He looks down on anyone he perceives to be weaker or less talented than he is, which, considering his arrogance, is almost everyone. His cocky nature leads to him consistently underestimating his opponents, although he won't fight anyone he thinks of as too weak, outright refusing to fight K.O. due to seeing him as a baby. Raymond is also extremely flamboyant, acting incredibly dramatic during any scenario, and takes any opportunity he can to appear stylish. He often speaks in "sport-themed" idioms, highlighting his athletic appearance and personality. Despite being over-dramatic in front of characters such as the Bodega crew, he is much more preserved and helpful around Lord Boxman and his siblings. Like his siblings, Raymond is cold, ruthless, and treacherous, showing no mercy to any enemy. Like his siblings, he treasures Boxman's opinion and ends up laying on the floor and crying when he claims not to love him. Although he and his siblings seem bitter to each other in the beginning, he cares about them, he is very concerned about what would be Boxman's reaction to finding out Shannon was temporarily crushing on Rad in "Rad Likes Robots". Raymond also seems to take it after his creator, and think that love should only be granted when some expectations are met. Abilities ".]] Raymond uses his claw-like hands to attack, as well as a barrage of sport-related weapons. Raymond was proven to be more of a challenge against Rad, K.O. and Enid, as he was able to defeat all three of them pretty easily at their first fight. Though over time they fought more and more that the team got better to handle Raymond who had shown to be a bit better than his two older siblings. * Arm Cannons: He can transform his arms into cannons, which can fire blasts of energy, as well as roller blades. * Chest Cannon: Raymond can produce a net-shaped cannon from his chest. He is seen shooting dodge balls out of it in "Sibling Rivalry". * Penalty Box: The Penalty Box is a burgundy colored box. It can transform whoever is inside into either a soccer ball, basketball, volleyball, or baseball. * Rocket Feet: Raymond can fly by using rocket propulsion in his feet. Like Darrell and Shannon, he can reboot. His body explodes, and his consciousness is regained in a new body. Appearances Shorts * "Boxmore Infomercial" (cameo) Episodes * "Lakewood Plaza Turbo" (debut) * "Sibling Rivalry" (first appearance) * "Plaza Prom" * "Stop Attacking the Plaza" * "KO's Video Channel" (cameo on video) * "Rad Likes Robots" * "The Power Is Yours!" (cameo) * "Plazalympics" * "Back in Red Action" (social media post) * "Let's Watch the Pilot" (cameo) * "OK Dendy! Let's Be K.O.!" (pictured) Games * ''OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo'' * Parking Lot Wars * ''OK K.O.! Let's Play Heroes'' Trivia * Raymond's voice actor Robbie Daymond also voices Co-Bruh. * Raymond is only one of his siblings to call Lord Boxman "Coach" and "Coach Box Dad". ** This may be because of the athletic theme that his personality is supposed to convey. * His mannerisms and flamboyancy is a play on the bishōnen archetype in anime and manga. * Raymond's name was possibly derived from his voice actor's name (if one were to switch the first letters). * He resembles the late legendary singer Elvis Presley when the former wears his second suit in "Plaza Prom". * Raymond was the fifth robot of Lord Boxman's design to be introduced to the cast, after Darrell, Ernesto, Shannon, and Jethro in that order. * Raymond is insecure about his nose, as shown in "Stop Attacking the Plaza", when Lord Boxman makes reference to it. * So far, the only time Raymond attacks with sports equipment (such as his rose ball and his penalty box, for an example) in his debut episode "Sibling Rivalry", although he could attack with sports equipment again in a future episode. * "Plaza Prom" marks the first time Raymond appears without his siblings. * He makes a small speaking role in "Stop Attacking the Plaza". * "The Power Is Yours!" marks the first time Raymond makes a cameo in an episode, along with Mikayla. Also, despite Raymond and Shannon being cast in the credits, they don't have any lines in the episode, but they can be heard laughing with Lord Boxman and Darrell. * "Rad Likes Robots" marks the first time in a while that Raymond plays a big speaking role. * "Plazalympics" is the second episode where Raymond is wearing an outfit. The first time was "Plaza Prom". ** He and his brother Darrell are also the only Boxmore robots to be seen wearing in more than one outfit. ** It's also shown in the episode that Raymond can tie his shoelaces like a rose. * Raymond's triangle head resembles the character Phineas Flynn from the Disney animated series, Phineas and Ferb, as well as the characters in Spy vs Spy from Mad Magazine. * Some fans state that Raymond's hairstyle and mannerisms resemble those of Josuke Higashikata from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable. * In "Sibling Rivalry", he refused to fight somebody he views weaker than him like K.O.. * In OK K.O.! Let's Play Heroes Raymond says he is older than Shannon. Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Robots Category:Antagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Villains Category:Secondary characters Category:Males Category:Humanoids Category:Boxman family